


I'm Coming Home, Tell the World I'm Coming Home

by MorganaRose



Series: Seven Devils all Around Me, I'll be Dead Before the Day is Done [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Mentions of miscarriage, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaRose/pseuds/MorganaRose
Summary: Eleanor Harland, the woman Remus had told him was his godmother, the woman who was supposed to raise him if Harry's life had gone differently.





	I'm Coming Home, Tell the World I'm Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Short one-shot that belongs to the Seven Devils all Around Me, I'll be Dead Before the Day is Done AU Verse.

Harry recognized her almost immediately as she entered the room, her shoulder length hair cut to frame her already sharp cheek bones, Eleanor Harland. The women from the wanted poster in the Daily Profit, the woman Remus had told him was his godmother, the woman who was supposed to raise him if things had gone differently. Eleanor’s height was noticeable once she stepped away from hugging Remus to pull Sirius into a tight embrace, she had a good two inches on him. Her eye flitted through the group at the table as she let go of him, landing on Dumbledore’s they hardened.

"I have spoken to my brother Albus, all documents are in order and protections spells up."

"I see," sighed Dumbledore "well it seems I am out voted in this matter."

"What are you talking about Albus?" urged Tonks looking slightly frustrated at being out of the loop. Dumbledore looked to Eleanor and nodded.

"Harry" she paused before continuing, “before you parents died they left myself and Sirius as you primary guardians. I have had my brother pull some strings in the Ministry and if you are agreeable you would come and live with Remus, Sirius and I."

There was a silence that followed so she continued, "Of course you can remain with your Aunt Petunia and Uncle if that is what you want."

"NO! No." yelped Harry seemingly shaken out of what ever thought he was having at the thought of being stuck at that house ever again. His eyes were shining when he replied, "I want to live with you guys! Can I please?" Sirius laughed happily before pulling his godson into a hug, the happiness catching as Molly waved her wand with a warm smile and dinner made its way onto the table.

******

Molly pulled Eleanor over to the corner once everyone was distracted by the food. “What about the blood protection spells” she whispered, Eleanor couldn’t fault her, Harry had been through enough already she had a right to be worried.

"It won’t be a problem Molls.” Eleanor responded quietly, meeting Molly’s warm brown eyes with a sad smile. Molly shook her head not understanding, Eleanor pulled her into the hall away from the group currently stuffing their faces with roast and a variety of vegetables.

Eleanor sat on the hallway bench with a sigh, "That night when I took Harry and ran from Godric’s Hollow?” she paused in question, Molly nodded for her to continue, “Alecto Carrow followed me, Remus and I thought she followed Sirius. She followed me into the forest and managed to hold on when I apparated, she hit me with a spell I don’t know which one.” She paused taking a deep breath looking down at her hand where Molly was rubbing her thumb comfortingly. She cleared her throat, “Anyways the spell rebound off my protection spells and killed the baby and I had a miscarriage.”

Molly quietly gasped, “You were pregnant? Did Remus know?” Eleanor nodded,

“We were still figuring out how we felt about it I’m not sure if we were ready for a baby, doesn’t change the fact that she was taken from me.” She muttered in quiet anger. “Anyways the spell rebound caused a blood protection spell, it works the same as the protection he would receive from Petunia."


End file.
